


Ils n'auront plus d'"après"

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Break Up, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, a long time ago
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'amour ? il reste les larmes. Certaines histoires d'amour se doivent de mal finir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ils n'auront plus d'"après"

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ils n'auront plus d'"après"  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** c'était censé être une surprise, mais évidemment, maintenant qu'il y a des tags...  
>  **Genre :** rupture  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « après l'amour » ; challenge #12 de quatre_temps (avril '06)  
>  **Prompt :** « C'était la question qu'il/elle trouvait particulièrement stupide, inutile, déplacée et incongrue ; pourquoi la gente masculine ne pouvait demander que cela dès qu'elle s'imaginait que l'autre parti était satisfait ? »  
>  **Note :** alors il s'est passé un truc marrant avec cette fic ; je l'ai écrite il y a des années de ça, à l'époque où je ne connaissais encore que le 1er anime... et depuis le temps, par hasard, elle s'applique finalement mieux à la nouvelle série !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

C'était la question qu'elle trouvait particulièrement stupide, inutile, déplacée et incongrue ; pourquoi la gente masculine ne pouvait demander que cela dès qu'elle s'imaginait que l'autre parti était satisfait ?

Et ce, quelle que soit la situation, ce qui était d’autant plus horripilant.

Oui, elle était contente, contente qu’il s’en aille. Et en même temps pas du tout, complètement anéantie de se voir se déchirer ainsi. Même si elle refuserait de l’avouer. Pour faire quoi ? ajouter encore à leurs blessures mutuelles ?

Ça, il n’y avait rien de satisfaisant à cette situation ! rien de rien. Comme si elle pouvait se satisfaire d’un tel échec…

Oui, elle avait obtenu ce qu’elle voulait au début. Elle n’attendait pas franchement mieux, c’est vrai… et pourtant, pourtant !

Ils s’étaient aimés, ils s’étaient désirés, avaient couché ensemble, avaient aimé coucher ensemble. Puis petit à petit, les choses avaient changé.

Ils avaient trop de caractère l’un pour l’autre. D’accord, elle admettait qu’il ait besoin d’espace. Pas de l’attendre à la maison comme une bonniche. Elle acceptait de le laisser partir quand il se sentait étouffer, pas de le laisser se vautrer dans d’autres lits et revenir comme si de rien n’était.

Les défauts qu’ils trouvaient l’un à l’autre charmants au début étaient devenus finalement insupportables. Trop maniaque, trop désinvolte. Trop demandante, trop je-m’en-foutiste. Trop libérée, trop misogyne.

Alors que c’était précisément cette liberté de comportement qui les avaient mis dans le même lit au départ !

Elle lui avait fait un reproche de trop sur ses vagabondages. Il avait eu une réflexion de trop sur la place d’une femme.

Il y eut un éclair, une lueur métallique, un sifflement ; une clé à molette s’encastra dans le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête, projetée depuis l’autre côté de la pièce.

Quelques enjambées, une gifle.

Des cris, une engueulade, un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme.

Elle l’avait en fin de compte fichu dehors, un peu plus il partait de lui-même ; elle l’avait juste pris de vitesse.

Oui, il reprenait ses cliques et ses claques et fichait le camp, qu’est-ce qu’il fichait avec une mégère pareille, en premier lieu ! voilà, il vidait les lieux, elle était contente ? c’est ce qu’elle voulait, non !

Tout était dit, la porte claqua sur l’alchimiste, laissant la mécanicienne seule avec sa colère et son amertume. Un amour qui se finit, c’est toujours moche, surtout quand ça se casse la gueule comme ça.

L’homme nommé Hohenheim ne reviendrait dans la vie de Pinako que bien des années après, quand son surnom de Panthère de Riesenburg lui serait passé… quand elle aurait obtenu un tout autre de genre de satisfaction, quand elle aurait trouvé un homme peut-être moins passionné, mais qu’elle n’ait pas envie de massacrer pour un oui ou pour un non.


End file.
